His Lover's Death
by Tijiya
Summary: Kurama mourns the death of his lost lover.


**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul**

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

A boy that looked to be seventeen stood in front of a grave. He had long blood red hair and emerald green eyes that were filled with tears. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

Someone he held dear to him was now dead, and he blamed himself.

'I couldn't save her.'

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

Kurama dogged another attack, Yusuke and the others weren't having much luck either. He growled as he cut another tentacle from the demon. They were sent on this mission to destroy a powerful demon and they hadn't destroyed it yet.

In fact they hadn't seen it yet! Luck wasn't on their side.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

A black blur rushed past them all and cut a tentacle that was about to run through Kurama. Their eyes were on the figure that held a sword and was smiling at the four of them.

"Hello boys." She smiled

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

Kurama smiled at her. They fought the demons that got in their way together. The woman caused another demon to turn into ashes.

"This is too easy." She said. Kurama agreed with her.

She ran up and slashed another demon.

**Bring me to life**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

He should have told her to go back the moment she came, but he didn't. and that he regretted greatly. Just then the demon they had to kill came out, and was about to kill Kurama. And he didn't see it coming.

But she did.

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

Her eyes widened, he couldn't move in time. So she did the one thing she thought of. She pushed him out of the way. Everything seemed to slow as the tentacle pushed through her back instead of his.

**All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life**

She screamed in pain as he called her name. His eyes turned golden as he turned into Yoko. He turned furious eyes toward the demon, they were flashing from gold to red.

The others ran toher as Yoko charged the demon. He used his whip, the demon barely dodged and countered with his own. Yoko was going into a rage and the demon wouldn't last long if he did.

Yoko finally destroyed the demon then ran to the woman as he turned back into Kurama.

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

Yusuke looked at Kurama as he turned frantic eyes to him. Yusuke closed his eyes and shook his head. She was gone, and there was nothing they could do. Kurama fell to his knees and called her name again. She was gone, and it was his fault, that attack was meant for him not her. They knew what she meant to him and she was roughly taken from him.

Tears fell down their eyes as they watched their friend take his rage out on the lower demons that were still around.

"She should have stayed away! I should have told her to go!" He yelled this kind of thing as he mourned.

**Bring me to life**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

He snapped from his memories as tears rushed down his face. "I will never forget you, you were brave and strong. I love you, I always will. I promise that your death will not go to waste, I promise to live on. Please be happy, my love, my mate." He tuned and slowly walked away, never to forget her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you all think?

I tried to make it tear worthy but I may not be very good at it.

I was enspired by the song to write this.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Bring Me To Life by Evenesence, or the two charecters in here that I used. They are from a show that I don't own.

Who was the girl?

Who was the demon?

Can anyone guess?

This may be it, but if enough people want I can continue.

From deep in the forest,

Tijiya


End file.
